Vampira
by Stardust95
Summary: 18 year old Jessi Summers lives in a world divided by a vampire and human war but things become complicated when she falls for vampire prince Zane Truedor and soon finds herself fighting on the front lines.
1. Prologue

_**My first vampire story ever that I have completed**_

_**Thinking about getting it published **_

_**Review please.**_

_**Good or bad reviews. I don't mind at all.**_

_**Enjoy the story  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

_ Prologue_  
_  
The moon is low in the sky showing that it would be dawn soon with the gentle breeze blowing my hair back, I loved being on the Vessel with so many beautiful sights but it's the last I will see in a while.__  
"So when did whole thing start?"Chris asked  
"Alright...let me start at the beginning."I started._


	2. The Scent of Roses

_**My first vampire story ever that I have completed**_

_**Thinking about getting it published **_

_**Review please.**_

_**Good or bad reviews. I don't mind at all.**_

_**Enjoy the story  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter One: The scent of roses

_My involvement with the supernatural world all started with the war. My family moved to Paradias where I was born, it still remains at the heart of the planet even today but I can't say that all memories are fond there. The war was between the vampires and humans not everyone was sure about who started the war but everything changed when a man named Shadow came to power in Paradias before then Vampires and Humans lived in peace. I didn't know why my family wanted to move from the peaceful town of BreyBrook to Paradias but I knew they had their reasons mainly because more Vampires lived in BreyBrook._

_You see, I'm a sorceress which is basically the elite form of a witch and most vampires looked for people like me to help stronger their forces so my father thought it would be safe to keep me hidden. My sister Ceil Summers is a witch and wasn't in much danger of being captured although I didn't know vampires were hunting for me at the time when we moved, I found out on my eighteeth birthday._

I got out of the car and took off my sunglasses swinging my hair from side to side most of the guys standing there staring at me knowing I'm from out of town just from looking at me.  
"Can you not draw attention to yourself?"Ceil sighed.  
"Why not? It's fun."I giggled.  
"You're practically begging for it, you know that Dad will go insane."  
"Hey, if he moved me here I might as well have a little fun with it. Besides nothing to stop me going from the ball tonight."  
"What ball?"  
"The rose ball at the palace tonight, it's one of the biggest balls here. I was gonna sneak out and go if we were still living in BreyBrook but now it's more easy to go."  
"Dad will never let you go on your own."  
"I know that."  
I smiled slyly at my sister and she knew what I was thinking in a second.  
"Oh no way!"  
"Yes, way! Come on, sis. You have been killing for a night out for ages and now's the time to do it. Don't get mad at me."  
"I'm not mad just...annoyed."  
"AKA mad."  
"I'll do it...just let me get dressed."

_I loved to have fun and that has never changed even now maybe lessened though. If it meant disobeying, then I would do that.  
_"Come on, Ceil."I moaned. "How long can a girl take to put on a dress?"  
"I'm ready."Ceil said.  
"Finally."  
I opened the door and saw Ceil wearing a rose coloured low-cut dress which looked so much more better compared to my black low-cut one but still I couldn't complain.  
"You look great, Ceil."  
"Thanks."  
"Ready to go then?"  
"Yeah."  
_Dad thought I was going sightseeing with my sister. I thought he was being too paranoid still I found it weirder that Paradias still had the ball during a war like this. But this city wasn't really affected by the ongoing war so they had time for parties and things like that._

I'm not much of a dancer so I went outside to the courtyard near the fountain picking up one of the red roses. I love roses especially their scent, I sat down near the fountain and when I saw petals from flowers flying down from above I turned around and saw a perfect-looking guy there. He was tall, blue eyed, his hair jet black like mine but he had to be around 21 years old at the most. We just stood there staring at each other not saying anything for a while.  
"The scent of roses. They please you?"He asked.  
"Well...er, yes."I said.  
"...As well they should. I mean, what is your name?"  
"My name is..."  
"Zane! Your brother is calling for you."  
I took off while he was distracted when I was long out of sight, I kept on thinking about him.  
"Zane...it's a great name. I love it."  
When I got to the exit two guards blocked my path.  
"Are you leaving here unescorted, my lady?"  
"Not unless you count me."Jack said near a carriage.  
_Jack who was a loyal friend to my father always looked out for me despite my annoyance at most times not feeling the need to be looked after all the time.  
_I managed to get through thanks to Jack but my father was in there with Ceil which wouldn't be good.  
"The castle out of all the places you could have gone."Dad said sternly.  
"Tell us, why did you go?"Jack asked.  
"I only wanted to go because of the ball."I answered.  
"The ball? Being with the Truedors and all sorts."  
"It felt like something from a fairy-tale. Pillars and arches, guests dressed in such fineary and best of all..."  
"What was best?"Jack questioned.  
"... It's nothing."  
"I understand with you being young and all but you must be careful."  
"Why? Why should I? Why shouldn't I go out at night? I know the threat of vampires lurk but I can take care of myself."  
"On your eighteenth birthday, you shall know."Dad repeated.  
"Asshole."I muttered.  
"What did you say!"  
"Never you mind."

The next day, I went out to flower field around sunset to see the roses and then I managed to see Zane there as well which made my heart beat fast with passion and nerves.  
"Zane."I said.  
"Yes but how did you know?"  
"I...er...sorry."  
"What's your name?"  
"...Jessi."  
"Jessi, it suits you well."  
The church bell rang which reminded me I had to leave.  
"I have to go."  
"Why?"  
"If it wasn't my birthday, I would stay."  
"Oh."  
Zane picked a rose from the field and handed it to me.  
"For your birthday."  
"Thank you."I said smelling the flower.  
I leavt again feeling flushed with joy over seeing him again by the time I got home, it was nightfall and after the meal. My Dad took out in the carriage to this burnt down arch.  
"Why are we here?"I asked.  
"It's a representation of the struggle witches had to face."Dad said.  
"Witches? They are near extinction."  
"Yes, your mother was one."  
"My Mom?"  
"She died protecting you."  
"Vampires?"  
"Partly...it was a group of newborn vampires. They didn't know much about witches or sorceresses so the witches were slaughtered while defending themselves."  
"So you're telling me this why?"  
"Because you are a sorceress one of the last in these cities."


	3. Shelter from the Storm

_**My first vampire story ever that I have completed**_

_**Thinking about getting it published **_

_**Review please.**_

_**Good or bad reviews. I don't mind at all.**_

_**Enjoy the story  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Two: Shelter from the Storm

_The history of the vampires, witches and sorceresses intrigued me. I guessed it was why my family hated vampires more than most during the war although now I knew why my family didn't want me out at night. I think they were scared that a vampire might recognise me as a sorceress although I had the same risk at day as well as most supernatural beings had to be careful during the war. Witches, demons and sorceresses despite not considered enemies were on a thin thread too.  
_"The most powerful of all vampires are the Truedors. Almost like the royal family of vampires, they rule over the city of Vampira. A city we wish to conquer in hope of ending this long war."Dad explained.  
"So who are in this Truedor family?"I asked.  
"Only three are known and they are Gabriel Truedor, Maria Truedor and Zane Truedor."  
Zane?  
"Zane Truedor...?"  
"Yes, he's what people would call a "human" vampire."  
"Right."

_To say the least, I felt like a stupid fool for falling like a starstruck child over him. I knew that his kind had eliminated most of my own kind. I had no hatred towards him which I found bizzare considering what I had just learnt._

I didn't want to stay in any longer so I went outside despite it raining heavily outside so I just put on a white jacket with a hood that covered most of my face so it would be hard to see me unless someone really looked closely. I went anywhere and before I knew it I was completely lost in these woods and after spending hours in the woods with every path looking the same...I collapsed exhausted and upset.  
"Wake up."  
I opened my eyes and saw Zane there near his Pegasus.  
"Are you alright?"Zane asked  
"...Don't you...?"I murmered.  
The hood is still covering my face so he couldn't know it's me underneath it.  
"You had me worried."Zane said.  
"Well, no need to be. I'm fine."  
"You may be too weak. Do you want a ride?"  
I know that walking would be too hard considering so I had no choice but to ride on his pegasus.  
"What's her name?"I asked.  
"Her name is Sapphire. She seems to know me more than my family in ways. She's friendly don't worry just don't lean too far away and you should be fine."  
"Alright."  
He helped me up and Sapphire started to fly.  
"So what's your name?"  
"Jessica."  
I don't know why I picked my name but it's always been my instinct.  
"I'm Zane."  
"Zane what?"  
Why did I ask? Do I expect him to say some other name as his own?  
"I would rather have no other name, I would like to be Zane at least for now."  
"You would refuse your name?"  
"...If only I could. Do you really want to know my last name?"  
"It's fine."  
"So where do you live? If you don't tell me, we'll end up soaked."  
"I don't mind, it's only rain."  
"You really don't want to go home. In truth neither do I, I guess we share something in common. We'll find some neutral shelter from the storm."  
"Okay."

We went into this old house and lit up a fire to warm ourselves up. Zane took off his top and hung it to dry and Sapphire neighed to get Zane's attention.  
"Alright. Sapphire wants me, feel free to dry off while you have some privacy. Drying her will take forever."  
I sneezed when he left which meant I was getting cold and took off my jacket and stripped down to a vest and trousers.  
"You are hopeless."Zane said opening the door.  
He took me by surprise and now he knew it was me which left me both embarrassed and shocked.  
"Jessi..."  
I took a step back and something got knocked into the fire making the fire grow wilder and roar, Zane managed to catch me from falling into the fire and he landed on top of me. After a short silence, I took off again before things got even more weirder for me although I didn't know the way. I found it more easier than being in that house to be honest. 


	4. Vow of Tried

_**My first vampire story ever that I have completed**_

_**Thinking about getting it published **_

_**Review please.**_

_**Good or bad reviews. I don't mind at all.**_

_**Enjoy the story  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Three: Vow of Tried

_I knew that Zane and I would meet again. It felt as if fate played a hand in bringing us together there were no coincidences anymore even though I didn't believe in destiny or fate but I knew that this is no simple thing._

A fireworks show was on for this night which would be a night I would never forget. One of the best moments of my life considering how long ago it's been but still if there is anything I've learnt, it's that life will always surprise you.

I went shopping for roses in the market while Ceil went around looking for sunflowers. I saw Zane below the bridge I was on and dropped the rose I was carrying which landed at his feet and when he looked up, he saw me and I ran down then anywhere away from him but he was chasing me as well and we kept on running throughout the night and I stopped at a smaller bridge thinking I lost him.

_I wanted more than anything than to be with him, I just knew my family would never accept that I was with a vampire especially seeing that they murdered my mother but I just kept on wondering what if humans misunderstood vampires and they aren't as bad as we grew to believe._

I got up from under the bridge after getting my breath back but I saw him and I started to run again.  
"Wait!"Zane shouted grabbing my hand.  
"I can't!"I said.  
My hair broke the hairband and my long fairy-tale hair became loose as he hugged me, I kept trying to push away but he held me rather tightly and then he kissed me. I stopped fighting and just melted as the fireworks went off.  
"Here, I think you dropped this."Zane said handing me my rose.  
"Zane..."

_The next day we took off on Sapphire where we went to a small town in the middle of the woods. No-one knew where we were, I felt bad leaving my family like that but to be honest it was a spur-the-moment decision_.

We left Sapphire near the house we were staying in for the time being and went out on our own for a ride on the lake but I fell asleep and when I woke up again, it was late in the day.  
"Sleep well?"Zane asked.  
"Yes, you held me close so I had nothing to be scared of."I answered. "When I was younger, I saw this couple ride together in a boat like the one we're in now. The woman wanted to get married in BreyBrook and at that moment I hoped that one day I would be a beautiful bride."  
"Your dream from youth?"  
"I've never forgotten it. What about you?"  
"I never had one but being with you is better than any dream."  
I smiled sweetly and moved my hair out of my eyes.  
"I think the one reason why I never cut my hair is because of my sister. She loves my hair so I never cut it."  
"My sister Maria has been missing for a while now. She never agreed with being a vampire that much but I worry about her still."  
"If being a vampire means being like you, I would love to be one."  
"It has its blessings but not everything is blissful such as the war."  
"The war feels pointless now for me. Why hate something for no reason? Can you make me a promise?"  
"What promise?"  
"That we will always be together."  
"I promise that."

When we arrived back at the house, we saw a stranger there.  
"What are you looking for?"I asked.  
"Nothing, some king sent his royal guard so I thought I'd avoid it."  
"His royal guard?"Zane realised.  
"Oh, no."I realised too.

The town was completely on fire and guards from Vampira were there apprently looking for Zane to take him back home we wore cloaks to hide ourselves from them although we put up a good fight against them, we soon found ourselves surrounded and outnumbered.  
"Cease fire!"Zane shouted taking off his cloak. "I'm Zane, Zane Truedor!"  
That stopped the guards and they put their weapons to put a shield around him so I couldn't get through.  
"Get back!"Zane shouted. "There's nothing you can do, just go!"  
"We will be together until the end of days."I said knowing what I had to do.  
Zane knew what I was about to do and his eyes widen in horror.  
"If it's a prize you seek, take me instead. For I..."I said.  
"No, you can't!"  
I took off the cloak anyway.  
"I am Jessi Fiamatta Summers!"  
"I want her alive, do not let that girl escape!"The general ordered.  
We made a promise, a promise I will never break. The pegasus from the guards surrounded me and one guard hit me in the stomach with the blunt side of his sword which made me fall onto the floor.  
"NO!"Zane screamed.  
"Zane..."I whispered then I lost consiousness.

_With my middle name being my mother's first name. The general knew that I was a sorceress and saw me as an asset in winning the war against mankind._


	5. The Wedding From Hell

_**My first vampire story ever that I have completed**_

_**Thinking about getting it published **_

_**Review please.**_

_**Good or bad reviews. I don't mind at all.**_

_**Enjoy the story  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Four: The wedding from hell

_Ok, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking why the hell did I do that for? Well, I don't exactly know myself but the saying goes you'll do crazy things when you're in love and I guess that's true._

"Prince Zane, your brother has been worried sick about you."  
"You can't do this. Jessi!"

_Vampira. A city that looked like something from a dream. Sparkling seas, rose-coloured horizons with the main palace standing tall like it could reach the heavens above. True all the people that live here are vampires but the weird thing is I actually felt more safer here than I did in my own home._

Although I wondered what had happened to Zane, I knew he was the prince of Vampira but his brother Gabriel was actually king of Vampira and I had the "honour." of meeting him before anything else happened.  
  
_I wasn't sure what we did that was so bad but like you'd expect we were the talk of the town. The war was going the vampire's way at this point in time and Vampira was the vampire's only surviving santucary now but no human had found Vampira yet...until I came._

After arriving in Vampira, I was summoned to the audience chamber where Gabriel had requested to meet me on his own.  
"So you're the infamous sorceress?"  
"I'm not so sure about infamous but yes."  
"Jessica Fiamatta Summers."  
"I like to be called Jessi."  
"Know why you're here then, Jessi?"  
"Not exactly, no."  
"Human and Vampire relationships are against vampire law."  
"Why though?"  
He laughed a little to himself.  
"Darling girl, still young. Still so very young."  
I thought that getting on his bad side would be a bad idea. So I just wanted to ask what I want to know.  
"What about Zane?"  
"He's been confined."  
"Like imprisoned?"  
"You could put it like that."  
"Why though? He's your brother."  
"My baby brother. Still it puts me in a very difficult position. You see, I rule the people of this fine city and I can't show favouritism to anyone not even my family so whatever move I make is watched closely and it doesn't help when the people here can hear something from over a mile away."  
"I'll do anything to spare Zane, you know that?"  
"You really love him, don't you Jessica?"  
I just nodded simply in confirmation.  
"Would you trade your freedom for his own?"  
"...Yes in a heartbeat."  
"Too bad we don't have heartbeats. We're in the middle of a war that could end us and right now the wrong move at the wrong time could kill us."  
"I know that."  
"No, you do not."  
"I'm clever and don't patraynise me okay?"  
"You're the type of person who has to see death with her own eyes to know that."  
A few guards entered the room saying that Gabriel had to attend to his brother now rather than me.  
"Make sure she doesn't leave."Gabriel ordered. "And just so you know, this palace is an anti-magic type of place so don't even think of using your powers to escape."

They moved me to a guestroom but although being trapped in one room could make someone feel slightly claustrophobic but there was no way out. I could jump out of the window but I'm quite high up so a jump could either kill me or injure me.  
_"Let me through!"_  
_"Sorry but we're not permitted to let anyone through. King's orders."  
"I'm his sister okay?"  
_Hearing that outside made me remember Zane talking about his sister Maria. After a few seconds of silence the doors opened and she came through.

_Maria is more beautiful than I could ever imagine. She has royal blue hair with the same blue eyes as Zane but as god-like as she looks she could come across as tough as nuclear nails. Even when telling this story to you I still don't know her very well, she isn't exactly the talktative type.  
_"You know me, right?"She asked.  
"Maria Truedor."  
"So I see. Zane really picked a good one here."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Just that I always thought that my brother would fall for someone who would be perfect."  
"Thanks, I think."  
"It's a complinent by the way."  
"Why are you here?"  
"I'm only here to see if the rumours were true. My brothers don't even know I'm here and I'd like for it to remain that way."  
"Why?"  
"I disowned being a princess long ago which meant leaving my brothers as well forever. When you live forever, that is extremely long."  
"Right."  
Maria moved towards the window looking at the night sky.  
"So I'm guessing you can't bail me out then?"  
"I'm not a princess of this city anymore. I leavt that behind."  
"I wonder why. Being a princess seems like a pretty sweet gig."  
"Not really. It's nice when you can whatever you want but it just doesn't seem real to me anymore. Everything we have is arranged for us and now I guess Zane found that out when he met you...he had a real love."  
Maria moved a few steps back from the window.  
"Zane worries for you, you know that Maria?"  
"Is that so? You know, maybe he's become too humanised."  
She did a run-jump out of the window but her vampire speed made it too hard to stop her.

_I was still there the next day. I couldn't sleep at all because I was worried about my family and by now people would be wondering where I am and looking for me. I knew it probably won't take long to link my disapprance to the Truedors._

Gabriel summoned me again, I just know that this can't be good news.  
"So what you said about do anything for Zane, you sure about that?"  
"You know I am, why ask again?"  
"Because I'll let him go free if..."  
"If I what?"  
"If you marry me."

_I would do anything for Zane even a false marriage and to also prove I am a girl of my word, I agree to it. The marriage was already arranged on the same day he told me so there was no backing out of it._

I got fitted for my wedding dress which is low cut with the back consisting of swan feathers and the veil covering my entire body and I got escorted to the roof of the palace with wedding bells ringing in the distance and guards were surrounding all the parts of the palace where I could escape. I glared at him when we locked eyes for a second and then we stood on other side of each other and then went up each step at the same time.

Then we stopped, I saw an airship come through the clouds.  
"Fire!"The General ordered.  
"Come."Gabriel said grabbing my hand moving me up the stairs.  
The veil flew off me and into the airship managed to fly by the red carpet to put these railings down with most of my friends sliding down them before they broke from the airship and the airship flew away. I saw Zane there and I wanted to be there next to him but Gabriel grabbed my hand tightly.  
"Jessi!"Zane said running towards us.  
The guards fired at them stopping them in their tracks.  
"This has gone on long enough."The General said.  
"Stop!"Jack said.  
I broke free of Gabriel's grip and now I'm outside my magic could run freely again. These two fireballs appeared in my hands judging from angry I was, I realized that's why they appeared.  
"You would play at marriage just for a chance to destroy me? Your resolve is admirable. All the more fitting to be my lovely wife."  
"Do you not value your friends lives? Your actions determine their fate. Protect them or throw them away."The Preacher said.  
I knew Zane would be alright but Jack and Ceil would die when the General gave the word. I made the fireballs fade away.  
"You are wise."Gabriel replied.  
Then we stood face to face and Gabriel put his hands on my shoulders reeling me in forward and move his face closer until his lips touched mine and the weddings bell started to ring happily. I clenched my fists while doing it as Zane looked on fiercely angry at his brother for what he was doing. After the kiss was over though...  
"Kill them."Gabriel ordered.  
I gasped in shock and went right to the end of the roof when Gabriel let me go.  
"Stop!"I shouted. "Throw those weapons down or else..."  
I went back even further until one more step I would be off the roof of the palace.  
"Leave now!"I instructed.  
"You're coming with us."Ceil disagreed.  
"Don't worry, go!"  
"This is foolish. If you fall, you'll die."Gabriel pointed out.  
I wiped my mouth with my hand in mockery.  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Believe."  
I fell on the roof with the feathers flying off my dress but then wings appeared on my back and I landed perfectly safe while I looked up at the roof.

_I knew where I was heading. I was heading back home and there is only one place I call home._

__


	6. BreyBrook

_**My first vampire story ever that I have completed**_

_**Thinking about getting it published **_

_**Review please.**_

_**Good or bad reviews. I don't mind at all.**_

_**Enjoy the story  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Six: BreyBrook

_BreyBrook. The small prosperous town covered with green fields, tall mountains and and peace. The one place I call home although I thought about going back to Paradias, I guessed it would be the first place both my friends and enemies would look for me._

Flying all that way with only recently awakened powers proved to be a draining thing for me so when I landed, I felt really weak and dizzy until I passed out. When I woke up, I saw I was in a small house with bright sunlight entering the room.  
"Wow, I missed the sunlight here."I winced.  
"You should consider yourself lucky I found you."  
"Nice to see a familiar face."

_I didn't think out of all places I would run into Maria here in BreyBrook. She must have moved here after I left which is why I never saw until Vampira. I remained worried about Ceil and Jack more than Zane. Ceil and Jack could be easily killed but more and more I knew my father would be on the hunting list too after they trace him to me._

The town hadn't changed although I met up with old friend Amber. She doesn't know much about my family and I'd rather leave the sorceress part about me a secret until the war was over once and for all.  
"I didn't think you would be back so soon."Amber said.  
"It was a spur-the-moment decision, trust me."  
"So how's life in Paradias?"  
"What can I say, Amber? Never a dull moment there. No war wounds yet?"  
"The war hasn't reached this part yet thank goodness for that. Besides we can look after ourselves."  
"I'm the one who taught you how to swordfight. So it would be thanks to me if you survive."  
"Can you let me have one moment of glory?"  
"Only when I can't take any credit for it."  
"Oh, so never."  
"Better believe it!"

After heading to the lake for a swim, I went underwater to relax even more then this current pushed me under even further down then I opened my eyes and I was back onshore but I saw Zane there reaching out his hand for me but I couldn't reach it in time. Then I came out of the lake now it's sunset and I saw Amber waving at me.  
"What are you doing, Jess?"  
"You tell me."  
I was still wet a bit so I decided to stay by the lake until I looked somewhat dry.  
"Why were you in the lake?"  
"I was only there for a swm but I guess I stayed out there too long."  
"I'll say."  
"I used to hate swimming as well."  
"You've changed, Jessi."  
"How'd you mean?"  
"You look more tough, more mature and well just different. Like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."  
"Do I?"  
"Yeah, what happened really?"  
"I can't tell you not because I don't want to but because I have to at least until the end of this war."  
"...Fine."  
"I got married."  
"What!"  
"Swear."

Later that day at the house, I couldn't stop thinkng about that weird vision I had at the lake just looking at my hand for hours like it would give me answers. When I saw Amber today, I realised something. Something important. My mind is made up and no-one could change that,

Maria came back later that day but when she saw me, she knew what I was thinking.  
"Are you sure, Jessi? You know you might never survive on the front lines."  
"I know I won't come home alive but this war has to end...besides you never know your true strength until you've been tested."  
"One way or another, Jessi. This war is going to end. I know that one day the fate of humans and vampires will be in your hands or someone else's."

Around when dawn started to break, I saw a colourful sky and smiled at its beauty. A tear rolled down my face as I looked at the colourful sky.

_Maybe the future has been written. I don't know. I do know one thing, what I have learnt over that experience is to never stop fighting and I never will._

My battle began that day...  
_  
_


	7. Sorrow

_**My first vampire story ever that I have completed**_

_**Thinking about getting it published **_

_**Review please.**_

_**Good or bad reviews. I don't mind at all.**_

_**Enjoy the story  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Seven: Sorrow  
_  
The war had been taken to Vampira now. The buildings were burning, the screams were ringing from the mountain summit outside the city which rattled me and even that brought me to tears._

That night I spent on the mountain summit looking at the aurora lit night sky with the burning buildings still going strong which brought back the daunting memories of when that small town was on fire and I got captured. It send shivers up my spine seeing the fire roar but I looked at it with a fierce heart and mind not letting the horrific sight haunt me because I knew whatever I saw would be nothing compared to the war I would be part of soon enough.

The campfire seemed to be mild and I felt at peace for the moment. The sight of a single blossom would make me feel calm and traquil again, I miss the times before the war started to take its toll on me.  
"Which flower would please you? I guess from your mood, a rose."Zane said handing me a rose.  
"Hard to say. Many a blossom is beautiful. If I could pick one, it would be roses ever more."  
I took the rose in the greatest apprication thinking that I would never see one again.  
"Come on, sis. You know you don't do yourself any favours by thinking."Ceil said.

_This is where we sat that night, the three of us. I've never talked about it. I didn't want to share my memories. I wanted to keep this feeling, this place inside me forever._

No-one said anything that night, we all knew what would happen tomorrow. We didn't want tomorrow to come so we remained in silence acknowledging our lives and what we could have done, what we wanted to do and what we would miss the most. We didn't sleep either although being tired would be a bad idea of the war at the second I saw the orange sky I knew we had to go.  
"Let's go."I said.  
"Yeah."Ceil agreed.

We took the mountain path down to Vampira. I couldn't recognise it now. Vampira had been completely ruined, the buildings are in ruins like no-one had ever lived there at all. Most of my hope just went once I saw it.  
_"Darling girl, still young. Still so very young."  
_"What happened after the wedding?"I asked Ceil with a slight sound of fear.  
"Jack used a flash bomb to blind everyone else which let us escape but he didn't manage to get away in time. We haven't seen him since."  
"What about Gabriel?"  
"We don't know. We think he remained in Vampira so if that's true..."  
"Oh."  
"Dad died."  
"Why?"  
"Vampires came looking for you, they killed him to see if it would get you upset enough to come back to Paradias."

_My father...my father wanted more than anything to make this planet's sorrow go away. My father...I loved him_. _So I will live with my sorrow, I will live my own life! I'll defeat sorrow in his place. I'll stand my ground and be strong. I will conquer it and I will do it without...false hope._

Heading toward the palace we found a teleporter unit in the basement of the palace after looking for any trace of survival.  
"You alright?"I asked Zane.  
"It's this place, it's strange to be back here."  
"I know. It's weird for me too."  
"There were mornings I was here and I didn't feel evil. I was just a guy in love with a beautiful girl."  
"We can still have that."  
"Hey, guys! This teleporter transports people to Paradias Underground."Ceil shouted.  
"Why there?"I asked. "Out of all places, it's human territory."  
"To bring the fight to them."Zane answered.  
"I guess we're going then, Jessi?"  
"Yes."

Using the teleporter to get the dark, disturbed Paradias Underground. We found ourselves in a hall of humans carrying guns.  
"Who are you?"Someone yelled.  
"Easy, boys. No way to treat a lady."I said. "I'm Jessi Summers and this is Ceil Summers."  
"And him?"  
"He's Zane Truedor."Someone answered for me.  
He came out of the shadows.  
"Jack!"Ceil shouted relieved.  
"Put 'em down, guys. They're safe."Jack ordered.  
The guys put the guns down and retreated to different areas.  
"So this is where you disappeared to."I realised.  
"What about you, missus? Where did you go?"  
"BreyBrook."  
"You stayed there? How is everyone?"Ceil asked.  
"They haven't been affected by the war yet and I want it to remain that way."  
"Ready to fight on the front lines then, Jess?"  
"Yes. It's either die and be free of pain or live and fight sorrow!"  
"You really have grown, Jessi."  
"My life has changed drastically since I left BreyBrook. Besides I can't run away now. I would never forgive myself even in death."

_The base we lived in consisted mainly of weapons, a prison room, a few bunk beds, canteen and medical bay. There are unexplored parts of Paradias Underground which some people hadn't explored yet although we would have to go there at some point. I left out the part about Zane being a vampire but I knew the humans there somehow knew that he was because of his last name._

"Without hope some people would drown in their sorrow."I acknowledged. "I don't want people to forget their sorrow. I want to make sorrow go away...like my father would have wanted."  
"Others say that it is better to die in hope than to live in despair."Zane responded.  
"Well, better choose whether you will die and be free of pain or live and fight your sorrow!"  
"Jessi, we'll see this thing through together."  
"And renew hope."

_Hope is comforting. It allows us to accept fate however tragic it might be._

_I would have gladly died. I live for the people of this planet and would gladly died for them. But no more! No more false traditions, no more false hope and no more covering it up with lies. Sorrow may not be able to be abolished but I will conquer it whenever that day may be._

_My fate is in my hands and I will fight for my future!_


	8. Flames of Determination

_**My first vampire story ever that I have completed**_

_**Thinking about getting it published **_

_**Review please.**_

_**Good or bad reviews. I don't mind at all.**_

_**Enjoy the story  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Eight: Could be Fate

_The one day when Zane and I were asked to make the evening watch ended up in disaster...for me anyway. This was the day which I knew would come although I wanted to believe otherwise._

Vampire soilders came looking for Zane once again and instead of taking advantage of us leaving the base unguarded they chased after us. After the incident with Alison and everything, I was feeling vulnerable, exhausted, questioning myself and I was angry because I knew I could better.

Zane had picked up on my bad mood but I didn't want to talk about it...

We were running down this corridor quite fast trying to avoid the vampires catching us and I could hearing their footsteps approaching closer and closer. I falled on the floor exhausted but Zane pulled me up quite fast and we started running again. I looked back once and we started to run even faster until we found ourselves on a circle platform with the only out was down but the fall would kill me.

These two spolights revealed our location and they aimed their guns at us. I looked at Zane with a sad smile and I was ready to tell him something important but we were shot down before I could say it. My hand moved slightly trying to reach out to Zane but he's out cold and a tear rolled down my face as the vampires approached to take Zane away from me back to whoever wanted him.

I found myself in the medical bay soon amazed to be alive.  
"I'm alive but how?"I questioned.  
"You were half-dead when we found you."Jack said. "Where's Zane?"  
"Vampires must have taken him."  
"We have to find him, he means everything to me, Jack!"  
"I know he does."  
"No, you don't!"  
"He'll be fine."  
"I beg to differ. Whoever wanted him couldn't be just to take him home. They should have disowned him from being prince after what he did for me."  
"What if you're wrong?"  
"I thought about that when I was away in BreyBrook. No way vampires are gonna forgive him for letting a powerful sorceress like me slip through the threads."  
"Anything else to report, Jessi?"  
"Vampires might come here. While they were looking for us, they found the base."  
"Thank you, soilder. We'll be ready for that."

_Another thing I learnt was that if Zane could learn the value of human life...maybe we could too.  
_"The story of star crossed lovers."I daydreamed.  
"You and Zane? Star crossed lovers."Krystal scoffed.  
"Maybe we are but I like to think not."  
"Why's that?"  
"Star crossed relationships never end well."  
"How did you survive getting shot anyway?"  
"I don't know. Fate, luck...I don't believe in fate. You know what I would have said as my last words to him?"  
"What?"  
"The most happiest to come out of my mouth. _"I love you."_ ."

_But he never heard them. He never heard my words. I felt like I owed him so much for what he has showed me and how he has opened my eyes. I've had the best times of my life. feeling things I have never felt before and I owed it all to him._

"What did you even learn about vampires then, Jessi?"  
"Me? Well,I know that vampires can stay in sunlight for a number of hours and everything said about them is untrue."  
"Such as?"  
"They are human in every way. They just hate wooden steaks and fire."  
"So never trust something you hear from someone who actually doesn't know vampires."  
"Uh-huh."  
"I'll go have a shower."  
"Alright. See ya, Krystal."

I felt slightly dizzy and I coughed quite heavily then when I looked at my hand, I saw blood there.  
"The hell!"I said.  
I washed it off quite quickly still wondering what the hell that meant.  
"Weird."I sighed.

_Of course now I know what it meant._

"That shower was nice."Krystal commented drying her hair.  
"...Huh, yeah."  
"You okay? You seem distant even for you."  
"Sure, just a lot on my mind."  
"You miss Zane?"  
"I can't even imagine what they're doing to him."  
"Zane's tough. He'll hang in there."  
"We swore that we would always be together. It's strange, part of my soul feels missing."  
"Yeah, you're definately in love with him."  
"Didn't I just say that?"


	9. Could Be Fate

_**My first vampire story ever that I have completed**_

_**Thinking about getting it published **_

_**Review please.**_

_**Good or bad reviews. I don't mind at all.**_

_**Enjoy the story  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Eight: Could be Fate

_The one day when Zane and I were asked to make the evening watch ended up in disaster...for me anyway. This was the day which I knew would come although I wanted to believe otherwise._

Vampire soilders came looking for Zane once again and instead of taking advantage of us leaving the base unguarded they chased after us. After the incident with Alison and everything, I was feeling vulnerable, exhausted, questioning myself and I was angry because I knew I could better.

Zane had picked up on my bad mood but I didn't want to talk about it...

We were running down this corridor quite fast trying to avoid the vampires catching us and I could hearing their footsteps approaching closer and closer. I falled on the floor exhausted but Zane pulled me up quite fast and we started running again. I looked back once and we started to run even faster until we found ourselves on a circle platform with the only out was down but the fall would kill me.

These two spolights revealed our location and they aimed their guns at us. I looked at Zane with a sad smile and I was ready to tell him something important but we were shot down before I could say it. My hand moved slightly trying to reach out to Zane but he's out cold and a tear rolled down my face as the vampires approached to take Zane away from me back to whoever wanted him.

I found myself in the medical bay soon amazed to be alive.  
"I'm alive but how?"I questioned.  
"You were half-dead when we found you."Jack said. "Where's Zane?"  
"Vampires must have taken him."  
"We have to find him, he means everything to me, Jack!"  
"I know he does."  
"No, you don't!"  
"He'll be fine."  
"I beg to differ. Whoever wanted him couldn't be just to take him home. They should have disowned him from being prince after what he did for me."  
"What if you're wrong?"  
"I thought about that when I was away in BreyBrook. No way vampires are gonna forgive him for letting a powerful sorceress like me slip through the threads."  
"Anything else to report, Jessi?"  
"Vampires might come here. While they were looking for us, they found the base."  
"Thank you, soilder. We'll be ready for that."

_Another thing I learnt was that if Zane could learn the value of human life...maybe we could too.  
_"The story of star crossed lovers."I daydreamed.  
"You and Zane? Star crossed lovers."Krystal scoffed.  
"Maybe we are but I like to think not."  
"Why's that?"  
"Star crossed relationships never end well."  
"How did you survive getting shot anyway?"  
"I don't know. Fate, luck...I don't believe in fate. You know what I would have said as my last words to him?"  
"What?"  
"The most happiest to come out of my mouth. _"I love you."_ ."

_But he never heard them. He never heard my words. I felt like I owed him so much for what he has showed me and how he has opened my eyes. I've had the best times of my life. feeling things I have never felt before and I owed it all to him._

"What did you even learn about vampires then, Jessi?"  
"Me? Well,I know that vampires can stay in sunlight for a number of hours and everything said about them is untrue."  
"Such as?"  
"They are human in every way. They just hate wooden steaks and fire."  
"So never trust something you hear from someone who actually doesn't know vampires."  
"Uh-huh."  
"I'll go have a shower."  
"Alright. See ya, Krystal."

I felt slightly dizzy and I coughed quite heavily then when I looked at my hand, I saw blood there.  
"The hell!"I said.  
I washed it off quite quickly still wondering what the hell that meant.  
"Weird."I sighed.

_Of course now I know what it meant._

"That shower was nice."Krystal commented drying her hair.  
"...Huh, yeah."  
"You okay? You seem distant even for you."  
"Sure, just a lot on my mind."  
"You miss Zane?"  
"I can't even imagine what they're doing to him."  
"Zane's tough. He'll hang in there."  
"We swore that we would always be together. It's strange, part of my soul feels missing."  
"Yeah, you're definately in love with him."  
"Didn't I just say that?"


	10. Blood and Scars

_**My first vampire story ever that I have completed**_

_**Thinking about getting it published **_

_**Review please.**_

_**Good or bad reviews. I don't mind at all.**_

_**Enjoy the story  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Eleven: Answers

_Jack may have given me an order to not go to the Vampire Base but since when I have ever listened to anyone who told me an order? I became aware of what that vampire meant by same blood but I didn't know if he was saying something to confuse me or to tell the truth at this point you would be suspicious of everything._

When I got to the vampire base after hours of navigating the undergoround turnnels as to be expected the entrance is guarded.  
"Damn."I mouthed.  
I saw a ladder next to me and hoped it would lead to the other side beyond the guards so I climbed up the ladder opening the hatch at the top and at the end of the path, the end was on the other side.  
"Yes."I whispered.  
Moving forward pulling a steak out to make sure I'm ready for anything heading downstairs to the lower levels and the lower levels had water dripping from the ceilings and it's narrow and a few cells. A guard is moving up the narrow hallway so I hid against the wall waiting for the right moment to strike and when he was nearly in breathing distance of me, he turned around and I staked him through the back taking his keys.  
"That was a bit too easy."I said.  
I found the cell where Zane is and he was chained up to the wall out of it.  
"Hey, wake up prince charming."I said  
"What?"  
"Wow, what did they do to you?"  
"You don't want to know."  
"Something tells me I do know. Hang on a sec."  
Using the key, I undid Zane's shackles and saw he had a few bruises on his face.  
"Why did they kidnap you in the first place?"  
"I don't know. They never told me."  
"I got shot."  
"Already knew that, Jessi."  
"In the chest and in both my arms. How did I survive that?"  
Zane's face dropped as he realised what I meant.  
"I never planned it. You have to know that."  
"I know."

_When we were on that circle platform, we were holding onto each other quite tightly and Zane put his face near my neck. I felt a slight pinch there but I ingored it and a short while later I was shot.  
_"I guess that pinch on my neck was you biting me."  
"Yes."  
"So I'm a-?"  
"Yeah."  
"Great, so what do I have to know about being a vampire then?"  
"Well, I guess you had those side effects of the transittion."  
"Side effects?"  
"Lightheaded, fever, coughing up blood, black veins."  
"I haven't had black veins."  
"You're not a full vampire yet then."  
"So?"  
"Hey, you."Someone shouted.  
"Continue this discussion later?"I groaned.  
"Yeah, let's go with that."Zane argeed.

We left the cells and went up the stairs fighting a few guards on the way but at the top we found the exit of Paradias Underground and sunlight which I hadn't seen in days and skin felt like it was burning.  
"Ow."I winced.  
"Sunlight may not kill you but it still feels like you're on fire. One reason we don't really go out in sunlight."  
"Oh, that's where the whole vampires don't go out in sunlight came from. It does go away right?"  
"No but some vampires get used to it."  
"They're up here!"Someone said.  
"Go."Zane said.  
"What about you?"  
"Jessi if I escape we'll just be caught again. Run now and I hope the next time we meet there will be no more need for running."  
I went further away and then saw him one more time.  
"Save your tears, I'll come back."  
I smiled and left again finding a Pegasus and leaving Paradias behind me.

_We could never really truly be seperated. We did promise that we would always be together. _

_But still I swore to hide the pain when I turned back the pages. What if I cried my eyes out and begged him not to depart? But I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart._

The dream isn't over yet although I often say I can't forget. I still relive the day...

Anger might have been the answer but now I'm strong enough to know. 

_It's not too late.  
_


	11. Answers

_**My first vampire story ever that I have completed**_

_**Thinking about getting it published **_

_**Review please.**_

_**Good or bad reviews. I don't mind at all.**_

_**Enjoy the story  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Eleven: Answers

_Jack may have given me an order to not go to the Vampire Base but since when I have ever listened to anyone who told me an order? I became aware of what that vampire meant by same blood but I didn't know if he was saying something to confuse me or to tell the truth at this point you would be suspicious of everything._

When I got to the vampire base after hours of navigating the undergoround turnnels as to be expected the entrance is guarded.  
"Damn."I mouthed.  
I saw a ladder next to me and hoped it would lead to the other side beyond the guards so I climbed up the ladder opening the hatch at the top and at the end of the path, the end was on the other side.  
"Yes."I whispered.  
Moving forward pulling a steak out to make sure I'm ready for anything heading downstairs to the lower levels and the lower levels had water dripping from the ceilings and it's narrow and a few cells. A guard is moving up the narrow hallway so I hid against the wall waiting for the right moment to strike and when he was nearly in breathing distance of me, he turned around and I staked him through the back taking his keys.  
"That was a bit too easy."I said.  
I found the cell where Zane is and he was chained up to the wall out of it.  
"Hey, wake up prince charming."I said  
"What?"  
"Wow, what did they do to you?"  
"You don't want to know."  
"Something tells me I do know. Hang on a sec."  
Using the key, I undid Zane's shackles and saw he had a few bruises on his face.  
"Why did they kidnap you in the first place?"  
"I don't know. They never told me."  
"I got shot."  
"Already knew that, Jessi."  
"In the chest and in both my arms. How did I survive that?"  
Zane's face dropped as he realised what I meant.  
"I never planned it. You have to know that."  
"I know."

_When we were on that circle platform, we were holding onto each other quite tightly and Zane put his face near my neck. I felt a slight pinch there but I ingored it and a short while later I was shot.  
_"I guess that pinch on my neck was you biting me."  
"Yes."  
"So I'm a-?"  
"Yeah."  
"Great, so what do I have to know about being a vampire then?"  
"Well, I guess you had those side effects of the transittion."  
"Side effects?"  
"Lightheaded, fever, coughing up blood, black veins."  
"I haven't had black veins."  
"You're not a full vampire yet then."  
"So?"  
"Hey, you."Someone shouted.  
"Continue this discussion later?"I groaned.  
"Yeah, let's go with that."Zane argeed.

We left the cells and went up the stairs fighting a few guards on the way but at the top we found the exit of Paradias Underground and sunlight which I hadn't seen in days and skin felt like it was burning.  
"Ow."I winced.  
"Sunlight may not kill you but it still feels like you're on fire. One reason we don't really go out in sunlight."  
"Oh, that's where the whole vampires don't go out in sunlight came from. It does go away right?"  
"No but some vampires get used to it."  
"They're up here!"Someone said.  
"Go."Zane said.  
"What about you?"  
"Jessi if I escape we'll just be caught again. Run now and I hope the next time we meet there will be no more need for running."  
I went further away and then saw him one more time.  
"Save your tears, I'll come back."  
I smiled and left again finding a Pegasus and leaving Paradias behind me.

_We could never really truly be seperated. We did promise that we would always be together. _

_But still I swore to hide the pain when I turned back the pages. What if I cried my eyes out and begged him not to depart? But I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart._

The dream isn't over yet although I often say I can't forget. I still relive the day...

Anger might have been the answer but now I'm strong enough to know. 

_It's not too late.  
_


End file.
